Trick and Treat
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Di sebelah apartemen Miku tinggallah sepasang kembar yang ceria. "Happy halloween. Trick and treat!"


**Trick and Treat**

**A Vocaloid Fanfiction**

**Based on Kagamine Twins's song : Trick and Treat**

**Vocaloid ©Yamaha and Sega Corporation**

Hari masih pagi dan jarum jam menunjuk angka enam lebih tiga puluh. Seorang gadis berambut hijau yang dikuncir dua sedang sibuk mengikat tali sepatunya. Setelah memastikan ikatannya tidak akan lepas, gadis tersebut menatap hasil kerjanya dengan bangga.

"Yosh!" ujar gadis berambut hijau tersebut sambil berdiri, tidak lupa meraih tasnya yang berada tepat disampingnya yang kemudian dia sampirkan pada bahunya.

Gadis itu membuka pintu ruang apartemennya yang saat ini hanya berjarak setengah lengan darinya.

Tepat bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu apartemen tetangganya.

"Ohayou, Miku-nee," ujar dua suara bersamaan, tepat berasal dari arah pintu apartemen tetangganya yang baru saja terbuka tadi.

Gadis berambut hijau yang dipanggil Miku tersebut menoleh, kemudian tersenyum. "Ohayou, Len, Rin," balasnya.

Yang dipanggil Len dan Rin adalah sepasang anak kembar, yang bagai pinang dibelah dua, adik kelas Miku. Keduanya berwajah manis, selalu ceria, dan berambut pirang. Miku berkenalan keduanya kira-kira tiga bulan yang lalu saat mereka baru pindah ke sebelah apartemennya. Sekedar informasi, kompleks apartemen ini hanya berjarak satu stasiun dengan sekolah mereka.

"Bagaimana, sudah terbiasa dengan sekolah baru kalian?" tanya Miku. Len dan Rin memang baru menginjak kelas satu SMA musim semi ini, sedangkan Miku kelas dua.

"Uhm!" keduanya mengangguk bersamaan dan tersenyum ceria. "Tentu saja sudah, Miku-nee. Ini kan sudah enam bulan," Rin memberikan penjelasan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan jarinya, kemudian kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kembarannya, Len.

Miku menahan senyum geli melihat tingkah Rin. Layaknya anak kembar, Len dan Rin memang sangat akrab. Mereka hanya tinggal berdua saja di apartemen mereka, belum lagi ternyata mereka berdua sekelas, membuat keduanya tampak tak terpisahkan. Pagi ini pun sama seperti biasanya, Miku akan berangkat sekolah bersama si kembar, melihat keduanya berjalan bersisian sambil bergandengan tangan dan menyenandungkan sebuah lagu yang Miku tidak tahu judulnya.

"Ne, Rin, Len, dari dulu aku mau bertanya, lagu yang tiap pagi kalian senandungkan itu lagunya siapa dan judulnya apa? Enak didengar. Aku jadi ingin punya," ujar Miku.

Rin dan Len berhenti bersenandung, kemudian menoleh menatap Miku dengan tatapan polos. "Rahasia," ujar keduanya kemudian sambil tersenyum lebar sebelum berlari kabur.

Miku ingin sekali menjitak keduanya tapi mereka sudah jauh. Jadi dia hanya berkacak pinggang, tersenyum, dan menghela nafas saat memandang keduanya berlari menjauh mendahului dirinya.

# # #

Istirahat siang, cafetaria sekolah, pukul dua belas lebih tiga puluh menit. Miku sedang menikmati makan siangnya bersama seorang lelaki berambut biru, berdua, saat si kembar mendadak muncul minta bergabung.

"Konnichiwa, Miku-nee, Kaito-nii," sapa si kembar ceria, seperti biasa. Keduanya membawa menu makan siang masing-masing. "Boleh kami duduk semeja dengan kalian berdua? Meja yang lain sudah penuh," ujar Rin yang memang lebih banyak bicara daripada adik kembarnya.

Miku tersenyum. "Aku tidak keberatan kok," jawab Miku. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Kaito?" tanya Miku pada si lelaki berambut biru.

Kaito ikut tersenyum. "Aku juga tidak keberatan kok," jawabnya sambil menyendok satu sendok penuh _blueberry ice cream_.

Miku mengembalikan perhatiannya pada si kembar. "Tuh, Kaito sudah bilang boleh. Ayo duduk," katanya sambil menggeser sedikit kursinya agar satu meja tersebut cukup dibagi empat orang.

Si kembar segera menempati dua kursi kosong di meja itu. "Maaf mengganggu kencannya ya, Miku-nee," goda Rin. Len sudah siap dengan sendok dan garpu di tangannya.

Rona merah menghiasi wajah Miku, pipinya menggembung dan bibirnya manyun. "Kau ini bicara apa sih?" sanggahnya sambil mengalihkan tatapan matanya. "Benar tidak, Kaito?"

Yang ditanya, yang adalah Kaito, malah tidak mendengarkan dan sibuk menikmati _dessert_nya dengan sepenuh hati.

Miku mengeluarkan geraman kesal. Si kembar tertawa melihat tetangga, sekaligus kakak kelas, mereka cemberut, membuat keduanya mendapatkan masing-masing satu jitakan yang sempat tertunda tadi pagi.

Kemudian semuanya kembali menikmati makan siang mereka tanpa banyak bicara, membiarkan waktu mengalir tanpa melakukan apa pun selain menyuapkan sendok demi sendok makanan ke dalam mulut mereka.

"Aku kenyaaangggg!" ujar Rin sambil melemparkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi.

"Ah, aku jugaaa," Miku menimpali, melakukan hal yang sama dengan Rin.

Para lelaki di kelompok tersebut hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku kakak –dalam kasus Len- dan teman –dalam kasus Kaito- mereka. Kemana perginya sopan santun mereka sebagai perempuan. _Ck, ck, ck, dasar anak muda zaman sekarang_, batin keduanya.

Mendadak saja mata Rin menatap tajam ke arah Len. "Kau tadi memikirkan apa, Len? Kau mengataiku tidak tahu sopan santun, ha?" tuduhnya sangar sambil menodongkan jari telunjuknya pada Len.

"Eeeehhh," Len hanya pura-pura tidak tahu dan mengalihkan tatapannya kemana pun selain Rin.

Rin memukul-mukul meja. "Jangan coba membohongiku! Aku tahu setiap pikiranmu layaknya pikiranku sendiri!" Rin masih tetap menuduh dengan suara yang tiap detik makin naik intensitasnya.

"Wah, jadi kau sadar kalau kau tidak punya sopan santun ya?" celetuk Kaito murni tanpa niat jahat.

Mata Rin langsung menatap Kaito dengan berkaca-kaca. "Kejaaammm," seru Rin histeris dan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja, bukan membenturkan, pura-pura shock dan terpuruk.

Len memutar bola matanya melihat drama picisan kakaknya.

Kemudian pikiran Len kosong sejenak, melayang pergi memikirkan sesuatu yang sepertinya terlupa. "Ah!" serunya kemudian, mungkin sudah teringat, menarik perhatian ketiga orang yang lain.

Len tersenyum lebar dan cerah ceria, nyaris tampak seperti bersinar, meski tak diragukan bahwa itu hanyalah efek dari sinar matahari yang terpantul pada rambut pirangnya. "Rin! Rin! Besok lusa hari itu lhooo!" ujarnya bersemangat.

Rin mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir. Sesaat kemudian matanya melebar, seolah baru saja mengungkapkan sesuatu yang tidak terduga. "Ah, kau benar Len!" katanya antusias. "Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?" kali ini dia berbicara pada diri sendiri sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Len mengangguk-angguk mendengar kata-kata, atau gerutuan, kakak perempuan kembarnya.

Kaito dan Miku menatap penasaran pada si kembar.

"Hei, hei, ada apa? Ada apa?" tanya Miku.

Rin dan Len menatap Kaito dan Miku yang berada di depan mereka, memiringkan kepalanya hingga saling bersentuhan dengan kepala kembaran masing-masing, masih tetap tersenyum. "Rahasia~~,"si kembar memulai kembali kekompakan mereka. Yang. Menyebalkan.

# # #

Tiga puluh Oktober, hari Sabtu, pukul tiga sore, kompleks apartemen. Miku baru saja pulang dari belanja, yang separuhnya hanya berisi daun bawang, saat melihat si kembar tengah menantinya di depan pintu.

"Ada apa, Len, Rin?" tanya Miku heran.

"Hehe..." seperti biasa Len dan Rin hanya tertawa ceria. "Selamat sore, Miku-nee," ujar keduanya bersamaan. "Besok malam Miku-nee ada acara tidak?"

Miku memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. "Kenapa memangnya?" tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekat, mengeluarkan kunci apartemennya untuk membuka pintu. "Ayo masuk dulu!" ajaknya.

Len dan Rin menggeleng, masih tetap dengan tersenyum. "Tidak usah, kami sedang buru-buru," tolak mereka terhadap ajakan Miku. "Besok kami akan mengadakan pesta halloween, meski Cuma acara makan malam biasa. Kami ingin mengundang Miku-nee, bisa datang?"

"Eeehh? Pesta halloween? Siapa saja yang kalian undang?" tanya Miku, masih berkutat dengan kunci pintunya.

"Kami mengundang Kaito-nii juga," jawab Len.

Akhirnya pintu apartemen Miku berhasil terbuka. "Baiklah kalau begitu," jawab Miku. "Aku akan datang."

"Yaaayy!" si kembar bersorak sambil melakukan _high-five_. "Kalau begitu sampai ketemu besok jam delapan malam ya!" seru keduanya sambil berjalan pergi menuju apartemen mereka sendiri.

Miku kembali dibuat tertawa melihat tingkah si kembar.

# # #

Ding... Dong...

Bel apartemen si kembar Kagamine Len dan Kagamine Rin berbunyi tepat pukul delapan kurang sepuluh menit malam. Sementara Len sibuk menyiapkan meja makan, Rin yang menganggur berjalan ke pintu depan untuk membukakan pintu bagi si tamu. Begitu pintu terbuka tampaklah Hatsune Miku, tetangga mereka berdua sekaligus kakak kelas mereka di Kakusei High School.

"Selamat datang, Miku-nee. Ayo masuk," ajak Rin, mebukakan pintu lebih lebar.

Miku tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Rin. _Ojamashimasu,_" ujar Miku, melangkah masuk ke kediaman Kagamine tersebut untuk pertama kalinya.

Apartemen tersebut tidak jauh berbeda dengan apartemen milik Miku, hanya saja apartemen si kembar lebih lengang membuatnya tampak lebih luas. Miku berani bertaruh bahwa Len lah yang tiap hari membersihkan apartemen ini, tidak bisa dia bayangkan seorang Rin mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga.

"Wah, kelihatannya enak," ujar Miku begitu melihat makan malam yang terhidang di meja; ayam panggang, sup asparagus, _chocolate_ _cake_, dan _cinnamon syrup_.

Rin mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan bersemangat, menyetujui komentar Miku, sementara Len menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Kaito belum datang?" tanya Miku, mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu kursi dari empat kursi yang ada di meja makan.

Len dan Rin saling melirik satu sama lain.

"Kaito-nii tadi menelepon, katanya tidak bisa datang karena ada urusan," jawab Rin.

"Oohh," ujar Miku dengan nada kecewa.

"Jangan kecewa begitu dong, Miku-nee! Nanti makanannya jadi tidak enak lho!" hibur Rin, menepuk-nepuk punggung Miku menenangkan. "Kami janji deh, sebagai ganti tidak hadirnya Kaito-nii malam ini, pesta ini akan sangat sangat sangat menyenangkan," ujar gadis itu bersemangat dengan tangan terangkat ke atas.

Miku mengangguk pelan dengan tatapan mata tertuju ke meja, membuatnya tidak menyadari senyum kedua kembar tersebut.

# # #

Tiga gelas berisi _cinnamon syrup _itu bersentuhan, menimbulkan suara denting gelas yang saling bertubrukan.

"Waaah, ini enak sekali," ujar Miku setelah mencicipi sirupnya.

Hampir semua makanan di meja telah habis, jam di dinding pun menunjukkan bahwa waktu telah mendekati tengah malam. Sepanjang acara, mereka menikmati makan malam mereka dengan tawa canda, benar-benar membuat Miku melupakan kesedihan karena ketidak hadiran Kaito dalam acara tersebut.

"Miku-nee, hari ini sudah malam, bagaimana kalau Miku-nee menginap disini saja?" Len menawarkan, tangannya sibuk membereskan piring-piring kototr di meja makan.

Miku mengangguk sembari menyesap sirupnya. "Kurasa itu ide bagus. Aku mengantuk dan kekenyangan sampai rasanya tidak sanggup berjalan pulang," ujarnya saat bibir gelas telah berpisah dengan bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu biar aku siapkan dulu kamar tamunya," kata Rin sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

"Maaf merepotkan," seru Miku yang dibalas lambaian tangan ringan oleh Rin.

Miku melirik jam dinding di ruangan itu, yang adalah sebuah jam kuno dengan bandul yang berbunyi tik-tok-tik-tok tiap kali bergerak. Pukul sebelas lebih lima belas malam. Miku menguap, tiba-tiba merasa mengantuk. Sendirian di ruang makan, sementara Len sedang mencuci piring di dapur dan Rin sedang membereskan kamar tamu, Miku tidak bisa menahan kelopak matanya untuk perlahan-lahan menutup.

Saat jarum jam telah bergerak dua menit dari terakhir kali Miku meliriknya, gadis berambut hijau tersebut telah terlelap berbantalkan lengan di atas meja makan.

"Miku-nee?" panggil Rin, muncul begitu saja di pintu masuk ruang makan.

Saat Rin melihat Miku telah terlelap, dia segera berjalan menuju dapur.

"Len," dipanggilnya Len.

Len yang sedang sibuk mencuci itu pun menoleh, menatap kembarannya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Miku-nee sudah tertidur. Bantu aku memindahkannya ke kamar ya kalau kau sudah selesai."

Len sekali lagi mengangguk. Kemudian segera kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Rin kembali ke ruang makan, mengambil tempat duduk di kursi di depan Miku. Sambil bertopang dagu, diperhatikannya kakak kelasnya itu. Senyum merekha di bibirnya, senyum yang membuat matanya yang menyembunyikan suatu maksud itu menyipit.

# # #

Dong... Dong... Dong...

Suara dentang jam yang menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam itu berbunyi nyaring, memenuhi seluruh penjuru rumah. Pada dentang ketujuh, Miku mau tidak mau membuka matanya akibat terganggu suara tersebut.

Begitu terbuka, matanya itu menatap langit-langit kamar yang tampak asing sekaligus tidak. Langit-langit itu mirip dengan langit-langit kamarnya di apartemennya sekaligus berbeda. Dan Miku baru teringat bahwa dia tengah menginap di apartemen si kembar dan tidak sedang berada di apartemennya sendiri.

Miku menegakkan tubuhnya, tangan kanan menyentuh tenggorokannya yang terasa kering. Mungkin akibat terlalu banyak mengonsumsi yang _cinnamon syrup _tadi. Jadi Miku turun dari kasurnya, berjalan sambil meraba-raba karena kondisi kamar yang gelap, keluar kamar dan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih.

Setelah menghabiskan segelas penuh air, Miku pun berniat kembali ke kamarnya tadi dan kembali pulas. Tapi saat melewati sebuah ruangan tepat di ujung tangga, dengan sedikit celah pada pintunya yang membuat cahaya lampu yang masih menyala lolos keluar ruangan, Miku menghentikan langkahnya karena penasaran.

Apakah si kembar masih terbangun? Miku bertanya-tanya.

Miku pun mengintip dari celah yang terbuka itu. Apa pun yang dilihat Miku di dalamnya membuat gadis itu membelalakkan matanya dan reflek mundur ke belakang, lupa bahwa yang berada di belakangnya langsung adalah anak tangga. Sebelah kakinya pun terpeleset, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terguling ke bawah, menimbulkan suara gaduh.

Darah mengalir dari kepala Miku yang terbentur belasan anak tangga, tapi kesadaran gadis itu masih ada membuatnya merasakan luka di kepalanya berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan. Dapat dia rasakan sebelah kakinya yang salah menjejak tadi terkilir dan tidak bisa digerakkan. Dengan sebelah matanya, yang sebelah lagi terpejam untuk menghindari aliran darah masuk ke mata, Miku dapat melihat pintu di ujung tangga tersebut terbuka lebih lebar membuat cahaya di dalamnya segera menghambur keluar.

Dari dalam ruangan itu pertama-tama tampak sebelah kaki melangkah keluar diikuti sebelahnya, sepasang kaki tanpa alas yang meninggalkan jejak merah basah pada bekasnya berpijak. Kemudian pemilik sepasang kaki tersebut berjalan mendekati ujung tangga, memperjelas sosoknya yang mengenakan sebuah gaun tidur berwarna kuning berhias merah. Di lengan sosok tersebut terpeluk sebuah _Jack'o lantern _yang tampak terisi sesuatu, juga berwarna merah. Wajah cantik sosok itu, yang terkotori cipratan sesuatu, memperlihatkan senyuman lebar yang asing.

Kalau saja tubuhnya tidak terasa sakit luar biasa, Miku pasti sudah menjerit. Senyuman itu terlihat mengerikan terpasang di wajah manis yang sudah dia kenal selama tiga bulan itu. Miku sendiri mengenali noda apa yang mengotori wajah, gaun, dan kaki gadis itu. Oh, kalau saja tubuhnya tidak terasa sakit luar biasa... tapi akhirnya gadis itu menjerit dengan suaranya yang serak begitu melihat sesosok itu menuruni tangga.

"AAAaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Miku berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya, dia tahu dia harus lari, tapi tidak bisa. Dia kalah oleh rasa sakit yang menghujani tubuhnya. Miku hanya bisa pasrah dengan menyeret tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit ke belakang.

"Ah, ah, Miku-nee," sosok itu berujar dengan suara pelan yang lembut di tengah jeritan Miku yang memekakkan telinga. Satu persatu jejak merah mulai menghiasi anak tangga.

Seiring sosok itu mendekat, suara Miku semakin menghilang. Mata hijau Miku akhirnya terbuka keduanya, basah oleh darah dan airmata, membelalak begitu lebar menatap sosok di hadapannya yang dikenalinya sebagai salah satu kembar bergender perempuan yang menempati apartemen di sebelahnya dan mengundangnya makan malam hari ini. Kagamine Rin.

Masih dengan senyum mengerikannya, Rin berujar, "trick and treat. Happy halloween, Miku-nee!"

Sebelum Miku bisa menjerit kembali, Rin terlebih dahulu membungkam mulut Miku dengan benda yang ada di dalam _Jack'o Lantern_nya. Tercekik, ingin muntah, kesakitan, ketakutan...akhirnya Miku kehilangan kesadarannya.

# # #

Saat kesadaran Miku kembali, dia menemukan dirinya sendiri sedang berada di ruangan yang sangat terang, tengah berbaring diatas sebuah kasur empuk yang nyaman. Di sebelah kasurnya terletak sebuah jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Sesaat dia bertanya-tanya, apa yang terjadi padanya.

Dan dia mengingatnya, pemandangan mengerikan di balik pintu kamar di ujung tangga. Miku mengenali syal biru yang terendam dalam kubangan merah, adalah hadiah ulang tahun Kaito yang keempat belas darinya.

Kaito? Apa yang terjadi pada Kaito? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Apa yang terjadi selama ini? Dia kembali mengulang-ulang pertanyaan yang sama dalam pikirannya.

Kemudian ingatan Miku kembali bekerja, mengingat kilasan-kilasan kejadian berikutnya, yaitu Rin yang memaksakan sesuatu yang amis dan menjijikkan ke dalam mulutnya. Hal itu membuat Miku merasa panik seketika.

Dimana mereka? Rin dan Len? Mimpikah tadi? Kenyataankah tadi?

"Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya, Miku-nee?" sebuah suara mengagetkannya, membuatnya reflek menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Di dekat pintu masuk kamar dilihatnya Len yang sedang tersenyum manis sambil membawa segelas minuman di tangannya, yang Miku duga adalah _cinnamon syrup_.

"Len? Len?" Miku mencoba bangkit. "Apa yang terjadi, Len?"

Len masih tetap tersenyum dengan senyuman yang masih sama. "Minumlah ini dulu," ujarnya, mengabaikan pertanyaan Miku dan berusaha memberikan gelas berisi _cinnamon syrup _di tangannya ke tangan Miku.

Miku menampik tangan Len, membuat gelas di tangan Len terjatuh ke lantai. Pecah dan isinya tumpah mengotori lantai. Pemandangan itu sekali lagi mengingatkan Miku tentang Kaito. Seketika membuat wajah gadis berambut hijau itu memucat.

Len menghela nafas. "Padahal alangkah baiknya kalau kau meminum sirup ini terlebih dahulu, Miku-nee." Dipungutnya pecahan gelas yang paling besar. "Kau tahu kenapa? Karena minuman ini mengandung penghilang rasa sakit."

Tanpa aba-aba, Len menusukkan pecahan gelas tersebut ke lengan Miku, memutarnya sedemikian rupa hingga mengoyak daging. Miku menjerit kesakitan. Matanya yang menatap lengannya yang koyak itu secara tidak langsung menatap gaunnya yang kotor dengan merah dan ujung rambutnya yang berhiaskan darah kering. Miku merutuki kebodohannya sendiri yang tidak menyadari kedua kejanggalan tersebut dan tidak segera lari secepatnya dari tempat ini.

"Apa... maumu?" tanya Miku tersengal. Suaranya serak karena sekali lagi digunakan untuk berteriak.

Len menyeringai. Itulah pertama kalinya Miku melihat Len menyeringai. Menakutkan! Menakutkan! Menakutkan! Sama menakutkannya dengan pemandangan Rin yang tersenyum keji sambil berjalan kearahnya sesaat yang lalu itu.

"RIIINNNNN!" Len berteriak memanggil nama saudara kembarnya. "Persiapannya sudah selesai?" tanyanya dengan suara keras.

Sebagai jawaban, mendadak terdengar suara raungan mesin yang menyakitkan telinga. Miku menutup sebelah telinganya dengan sebelah tangannya yang tak terluka. Tangannya yang terluka benar-benar sudah tidak bisa digerakkan, terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah dan berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan. Mirip dengan perasaannya saat terjatuh dari tangga sebelum dia pingsan.

"Nah, Miku-nee, aku sekarang akan menjawab pertanyaanmu." Len memberikan perhatiannya kembali kepada Miku.

Suara raungan mesin semakin keras, mengindikasikan keberadaannya semakin dekat. Tidak sampai sepuluh detik, muncullah Rin melewati pintu dengan sebuah gergaji mesin di sebelah tangannya, sebelah tangan yang lain memegang syal biru dengan sentuhan merah yang dilihat Miku sebelumnya, syal milik Kaito.

"Jawabannya adalah," Len melanjutkan, saling melirik satu sama lain dengan Rin dengan tatapan penuh makna. Kemudian dengan kompak berujar, "kami ingin merayakan Halloween. _Happy Halloween, _Miku-nee!"

Rin mendekat, gergaji mesinnya menakuti Miku. "Kalau bertemu Kaito-nii, nanti tanyakan padanya apa dia menyukai pestanya, ya," katanya sambil melemparkan syal di tangannya kepada Miku. "Trick and Treat!"

Tidak salah lagi, yang berada di tangan Miku sekarang memang syal milik Kaito. Sebelum Miku sempat memproses semuanya, bertepatan dengan kalimat terakhir Rin yang didengarnya, tiba-tiba saja pandangannya gelap. Tubuhnya mati rasa. Otaknya mati. Gelap. Kebas. Sunyi.

# # #

Pada koran harian dan acara berita di televisi pada tanggal satu November, gencar diberitakan tentang pembunuhan yang terjadi di sebuah kompleks apartemen dengan korban dua orang murid SMA. Keadaan keduanya menggenaskan. Yang laki-laki dimutilasi hingga tak dapat diketahui identitasnya sampai harus dilakukan tes DNA. Yang perempuan kepalanya terpisah dari tubuhnya, dan dari potongan kepalanya ditemukan luka di bagian belakang kepala.

Waktu kematian diperkirakan antara pukul enam sore tanggal 31 Oktober sampai pukul tiga pagi tanggal satu November. Satu-satunya barang bukti yang tertinggal hanyal rekaman lagu yang berputar tanpa henti sampai waktu diketemukannya korban oleh pemilik apartemen.

Polisi sibuk berspekulasi mengenai kejadian tersebut. Pola, waktu, dan barang bukti dalam kasus pembunuhan ini mirip dengan beberapa pembunuhan yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu. Sekali lagi menambah panjang daftar pembunuhan berantai yang tengah diselidiki polisi selama dua puluh tahun terakhir ini.

Teman dan keluarga korban yang sudah diwawancarai mengaku bahwa tidak seorang pun terbersit di pikiran mereka tentangan perkiraan siapakah pelakunya. Setahu mereka, kedua korban adalah orang yang ramah dan tidak memiliki musuh. Tapi ada juga yang memberikan kesaksian bahwa kedua korban sering terlihat seolah sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang meski Cuma sendirian.

Pemilik apartemen yang diwawancarai pun tidak bisa memberikan keterangan yang memudahkan polisi melacak tersangka. Karena TKP adalah sebuah apartemen kosong yang telah lama tidak berpenghuni. Tapi ada satu kesamaan antara kesaksian pemilik apartemen dengan teman korban, bahwa korban terlihat sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang meski sedang sendirian.

Satu lagi tanda tanya yang sama dengan kasus sebelumnya yang menguatkan kenyataan bahwa kejadian ini juga bagian dari pembunuhan berantai.

_gensou no saimin ni oboreta mama de ii_

_mekakushi wo hazushicha omoshiroku nai desho_

_ashimoto gochuui sono te wa boku ga hiku kara_

_sono mi wo ima sugu ni_

_yudanenasai saa_

Kasus pembunuhan berantai ini dinamakan... Halloween Murderer.

**Trick-End-Treat**

A/ N :

Yak, ini adalah kisah gore saya yang kedua. Gaje? Yayaya, saya tahu perasaan anda. Ga nyambung? Yayaya, saya mengerti jalan pikiran anda. Btw, lagu yang disenandungkan si kembar sama lagu rekaman barang bukti itu sama, yaitu lagu Trick and Treat mereka XD

YANG JELAS! Saya berterima kasih untuk semua yang telah membaca cerita ini. bila ada yang dibuat tersinggung oleh kisah ini, saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

REVIEW?

16 Juni 2012

Gokudera J. Vie


End file.
